


special agent

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Mikael, Sexuality Crisis, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: In which Even is the FBI Agent in Isak's phone.(4 times Even saw Isak through a screen, +1 time he got more)





	special agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinklylightseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/gifts).



> aaaaaaaaah this is for the love & light of my life joulia!!! thank you for being one of the best friends ive ever asked for. even when im making fun of canada or arguing with you over temperatures, rockets vs. smarties, bagged milk, or your secret sounding kink, you never ever fail to make me laugh. you bring so much light and love and happiness to my life and i hope i can somehow give that back to you. thank you for existing--and today's 20 years of that existence! happy birthday, joulia <3

_ONE._

“Sometimes I can’t believe I went through all of my training and 8 years of working my ass off to get this job only for my assignment to put some tape over his webcam.”

Even looks up from his monitor, glancing over at Mikael’s screen. “Oh, so that’s why your screen is blank.”

“What? No, my screen is blank because my computer is off. Bro, I just got here.” They laugh as they sit down, placing their coffee cup to the side of their monitor as they turn it on and wait for it to warm up. “Is your assignment really that interesting, that you don’t even notice when your best friend is at work?”

Even snorts, reaching for the coffee that Mikael places next to him. “Thanks, and yeah, he’s actually really interesting. It’s, what, 9am? And we’re already getting to the porn.”

“Oh, he’s watching porn again?”

“Yep.”

Mikael leans over, looking at the screen at the bottom right; the person’s phone screen. They laugh a little bit and sit back. “Don’t they go to work?” They squint at their own screen, pointing to the phone recording on theirs. “My guy is currently googling how to fix a copy machine, so he’s at work. Hey, maybe your guy is at work too, but he’s reenacting that voyeurism kink. Is he watching public bathroom porn?”

“Yeah,” Even laughs, taking a quick glance around the room to make sure nobody’s paying them any mind. “I thought we’d finally start switching categories but he keeps coming back to this one.”

“Whatever gets it done, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Even looks away from the porn on the screen, pulling up the boy’s search history, which he never clears out. “Look at this, he googled so much pointless shit about murder last night. How to hide a body, how to get blood out of clothing. I was half convinced I needed to talk to the supervisor, but then I looked at his laptop and I realized he was about to watch How To Get Away With Murder. I think he thinks the show is actually, like, a tutorial on how to get away with murder, and he was trying to outsmart it.”

Mikael rolls their eyes. “You think too much about this guy. Maybe he’s just curious about shit.” They jump suddenly, clicking a couple of boxes on their computer. Even leans over to see what’s going on, only for the camera of the person’s phone to come up—black. “Damn it, the son of a bitch just put tape over his phone camera. Probably because of all the conspiracy shit he was reading yesterday. Fuck him.”

“Conspiracy? We’re literally being paid to watch them and they got wise on it, it’s not even really a conspiracy.”

“Okay, fair, but also, this guy is hot and I want to keep looking at him.” Mikael leans back in their chair, pointing to Even’s screen. “Looks like he’s done jerking off now.” Even glances and, sure enough, the porn is being closed (but not deleted from his tabs). “Dude, delete your porn, what the fuck? Is it wrong of us to just, like, text him and tell him that he’s going to screw himself over if he doesn’t delete his porn?”

“That’s probably against protocol.”

“Protocol, who gives a fuck about protocol?”

“I do!” Even laughs, glancing at the phone screen again. “He’s texting his friend to say he’s going to work now and that he was late because someone named Eskild made him help him with some DIY home reno project.”

Mikael snorts and moves back to their side of their table, sipping their coffee. “Break protocol and tell his boss,” they suggest, prompting Even to just lift his middle finger.

  
 _TWO._   
  
Even’s enthralled in the video game his person is playing on his laptop when Noora asks him the first time. The second time she asks, he knows, because she rips the headset off of his head and spins his chair around to face her. He comes face to face with an annoyed looking woman with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

Even smiles, anyway. “Something I can help you with, Noora?”

“No,” she replies instantly. “But there’s something you can do for me.”

“Yes?”

She sighs, dropping her annoyed demeanor and pointing in the direction of her desk. “Your best friend is over there going through my assignment’s documents on her laptop. He’s reading her humanities essay and making fun of all the mistakes in it and it’s really pissing me off.”

Even laughs a little, standing up. “That’s Mikael for you. Also, though, they use they and them pronouns. Just so you know.” Her eyes go wide, and Even quickly interrupts, “Don’t worry about apologizing, I don’t think they ever really like, said anything about it. Just switch pronouns and everything’s fine. They probably don’t even realize you’ve been using the wrong pronouns.”

“Well, either way, they’re really annoying me. So please come collect them.” She folds her arms over her chest and Even laughs again, making his way over to her desk. Sure enough, Mikael’s taken over her desk chair, and is scrolling through a Word document.

“Mikael, dude, get your ass back to work. I don’t know why your assignment thinks he needs to put tape over his cameras considering you’re never at your desk to actually fucking watch him.”

Mikael rolls their eyes. “I don’t watch him because he puts tape over his cameras. What the hell am I supposed to watch, a black screen? Him reading articles about communism at 3am? I swear he jerks off to Karl Marx’s Communist Manifesto.”

“Better than the public sex I’m subjected to,” Even laughs, but then he sees Noora getting impatient again, so he tugs on Mikael’s arm to pull them up. “Come on, seriously. Noora has to work, too, at the very least. Don’t let her lose her job just because you’re desperate to lose yours.”

They make their way back to their desks, and Even practically forces Mikael to sit down. It’s like taking care of a child, trying to keep Mikael at their desk. Even can’t really relate, because his assignment is always on his phone, and has none of his cameras are ever covered, so Even’s always busy watching him. It can’t really get more interesting than that, unless of course he happened to get assigned to a member of the Russian mafia or the leader of a drug cartel or something like that.

Mikael almost immediately scoots their chair over to Even’s desk, peeking at his monitor. Even decides to just let them, because otherwise they’ll just get back up and find someone else to bother. “He’s on google,” Mikael notes. “He’s googling ‘how not to be gay’. Well, my dude, I would start with that gay porn.”

Even slaps their arm. “Shut up, Mikael, that’s not funny.” He glances at the screen, watches his assignment scroll through articles telling him that who he is is a choice, telling him to just have sex with women even if he doesn’t like it because he will just learn to like it eventually. “I wish I knew this guy so I could talk to him. I mean, shit, he’s literally reading some article about gay conversion therapy right now.”

“I thought he had a girlfriend. That short haired girl that looks like Natalie Portman? He comments on her Instagram pictures and calls her babe.”

“I know,” Even murmurs. “That’s what makes this sadder. He’s trying to force himself to be into girls.”

They both watch as the boy goes back to the google search bar and types in _am I gay?_

Mikael laughs, and Even’s skin prickles. “If you have to google it, man... I’ve got some news for you—”

“Will you stop treating it like it’s a fucking joke? This guy is in his 20s and he’s dealing with this shit for what seems like the first time, it’s not funny.”

“Even, I’m bi.”

“So? It doesn’t matter that you had an easier time with coming out and shit than he is, or than I did. If anything, your experience with being closeted should make you a lot more sensitive to shit like this.” He closes out the screen of his assignment’s phone and opens his front camera. He’s not surprised to find the man—definitely late 20s—with tears in his eyes. He turns his monitor towards Mikael. “It doesn’t look like much of a fucking joke now, does it?”

“Even, I didn’t mean—”

“Your assignment is online, pay attention to him instead of mine.” Even moves his monitor back into place and tries to restrain from breaking the rules and sending his assignment a message.

  
_THREE._   
  
Even’s lunch break is the best part of his day. He much prefers sitting in the courtyard and eating his lunch to sitting behind his computer today, even if his assignment is doing something interesting.

He’s enjoying a ham sandwich on rye when Mikael comes bursting out of the doors, a bright smile on their face. “Even, come back inside and look at your assignment. You’ll want to see this.”

Even joins them without hesitation, tossing his lunch in the bin as he passes it. The two of them run through the halls—as much they can in a government building where they have to stop every five seconds to scan their ID at a door to get it to unlock—trying to get to Even’s desk before his assignment stops doing… whatever the hell he’s doing.

The chair is already pushed back (from Mikael, presumably) so Even just drops in it, seeing where the activity is and then enlarging that part of the screen. It’s the recording of his assignment’s phone.

“Grindr?” Even asks, looking up at Mikael with wide eyes. “He’s making a Grindr? He was just googling if he was gay, like, two and a half weeks ago.”

“I know,” Mikael gushes, “aren’t you proud?”

“I mean, yeah, but… Everyone on Grindr is just looking for a quick fuck. He’s going to be scared off.”

Mikael shrugs, “He’ll figure it out. In the meantime, he’s being, like, really bold.” They both watch as the assignment types his name: _Isak Valtersen_. Even never gets tired of hearing that name, or seeing the face it goes to. And he’s blessed with both today, because Isak starts going through photos to put on his profile. Even can practically hear his thought process on which selfies look the best, but if Even’s honest, he thinks Isak looks beautiful in all of them.

At the top of the screen, a text from Jonas Noah Vasquez pops up. _Want to go skating this afternoon?_

“That’s my assignment, you know,” Mikael says, casually, and Even turns to look at them. “What? I didn’t tell you?”

“No!”

“Oh. Well.” They wave their hand at their screen, and sure enough, as soon as Isak sends a message to Jonas, the message pops up on Mikael’s screen. “See?”

“Does Jonas know?”

“Know what?”

Even points to his monitor, where Isak is typing out his stupid profile information. “Does he know that Isak is gay?”

Mikael shakes their head. “No. I don’t think so, anyway. They’ve never texted about it.” They think for a moment, before pulling a face and turning to Even. “He, um. He did send Isak a pretty homophobic meme the other day,” they inform him, and Even cringes. He remembers that meme, remembers how Isak had sat there and typed out so many replies but sent none of them.

“Maybe it’s time for you to break protocol and text your assignment,” Even teases, to which Mikael just rolls their eyes and sits back in their own chair (for once). “You were all for me breaking the rules, but you’re chickening out now that you have an opportunity to be in the spotlight?”

“You’ve caught me,” Mikael sighs. “I’m a goody two shoes with a big mouth.”

“At least you’re self aware.” Even pats them on the back and then turns back to his computer, watching as increasingly sexual messages get sent to Isak’s Grindr. Isak seems to ignore all of them before closing out of the app altogether, opening up Facebook Messenger, where he types a message to Emma.

_Can we meet tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something._

“I’m proud of him,” Even murmurs, as Isak’s phone screen goes black. Mikael hums in agreement. “I wish there was some way to tell him how proud I actually am.”

“There is a way. Just message him.”

“Mikael—”

“No, I’m serious. He probably needs to hear that. Just message him.”

Even briefly considers it, before shaking his head to try and get the thought out of his mind. Texting his assignment would be very risky, very _illegal,_ could cost him his job. “No, it’s not worth it. If the supervisor finds out, I’m out of a job. I’ve worked way too hard to get here, I’m not going to throw it all away for someone I don’t even know.”

“You do know him, though. You probably know him better than most people, because you see everything he does on his own time. Hell, Even, you know what kind of _porn_ this guy watches. I promise there’s no harm in just shooting him a text to tell him you’re proud.”

Even bites his lip. “He’ll be freaked out. He’ll probably think it’s a prank or something.”

“So prove that it’s not,” Mikael suggests. “Tell him something only someone who’d been on his phone would know. For example, his Grindr profile.”

“I hate when you make sense.”

“You must hate me all the time, then.”

Even shrugs. “You said it, not me.” Mikael splutters in protest, but Even’s not thinking about them anymore. Instead, he turns to his laptop, pulling up his messages, and typing (5 drafts of) a text to Isak. He presses send and watches as Isak’s phone lights up with the notification, and then as Isak unlocks his phone and reads it.

 

 **Private Number** (6:03pm)

_I know you don’t know who I am, and that this sounds crazy, but I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you’re starting to accept who you are._

 

 **Isak** (6:08pm)

_Who the hell is this?_

 

 **Private Number** (6:08pm)

_If I tell you, you won’t believe me._

 

 **Isak** (6:08pm)

_Don’t text this number again._

 

 **Private Number** (6:09pm)

_You just made a Grindr profile and got a bunch of overly sexy messages, including one dick pic with the biggest dick you’ve ever seen. It was crooked, to the right._

 

 **Isak** (6:09pm)

_Who are you?_

 

 **Private Number** (6:09pm)

_Hasn’t anyone ever told you to put tape over your webcam?_

 

 **Private Number** (6:26pm)

_I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just wanted to let you know that you do have someone in your corner, even if you don’t know me. I’m really proud of you. It broke my heart to see gay conversion therapy in your search history. I know it doesn’t mean anything because you don’t know me, but I hope it at least makes you smile. I won’t contact you again._

_  
FOUR. _

Three weeks later and Isak had put tape over every single camera or webcam he had. Even knew his job, knew why he did it—but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d overstepped. Not by invading Isak’s privacy, because that _was_ his job, but because he’d gone along with Mikael’s stupid plan to put in his two cents.

He’s sitting with Noora and Mikael at his desk (Noora had somehow warmed up to both of them, and now it was all Even could do to get them _away_ from his desk) when his monitor lights up for the first time in hours. Even half expects Isak to be doing schoolwork or watching a movie, since that’s pretty much the limit of what Isak has been doing on his phone since Even contacted him; so he’s surprised when, instead, Isak pulls up his and Even’s conversation.

 

 **Isak** (12:04pm)

_Are you still here?_

 

Noora gapes. “Oh, my god! You’re _texting_ him? Even, you know that’s not allowed!”

“Yeah, of course he knows,” Mikael snaps, standing up and looking around to make sure no one has noticed. “But he did it anyway, right? So there’s no use announcing it to the whole damn office and causing him to lose his job.”

“But why?” Noora asks, turning away from them and facing Even. “Why are you two messaging?”

“There’s some shit going on in his life and I was just texting him so, like, he knew he wasn’t alone. I don’t know, it was dumb.” Even sighs, watches as another text pops up.

 

 **Isak** (12:06pm)

_I have a question to ask you._

 

“Answer him,” Noora insists, making both Even and Mikael roll their eyes. “What? You’ve already broken the rules, so there’s no harm in me being curious about it. It’s not like I’ve been contacting Eva.”

“Sounds like you wish you could,” Mikael teases, prompting Noora to smack them on the arm. Even turns to the computer, hesitating only once before typing a response.

 

 **Private Number** (12:10pm)

_Is everything okay, Isak?_

 

 **Isak** (12:11pm)

_I want to tell Jonas about me. But I don’t know how._

 

 **Private Number** (12:11pm)

_Is he homophobic?_

 

 **Isak** (12:11pm)

_I don’t think so, but I don’t think he tries to be. Just casual homophobia, you know_

 

 **Private Number** (12:12pm)

_I do know_

_When I came out, people were normally very accepting. Sure, there’s a couple of homophobes here and there, but it’s kind of impossible to let that bother you. I know it sucks but try not to let it get to your head. For every homophobe, there’s people who love you._

_Jonas is one of them._

 

 **Isak** (12:14pm)

 _You can’t know that_.

 

 **Private Number** (12:15pm)

_nope, even can’t, but i can!_

_hi im mikael nice to meet u_

_im jonas’s FBI agent lol & i can tell u he has no ide ur gay but i also promise he’ll be so chill if u tell him _

_he & magnus dm abt u a lot apparently ur rly cool _

_but they’re worried abt u man_

_just talk 2 them_

 

 **Private Number** (12:17pm)

_So that was Mikael._

 

 **Isak** (12:18pm)

_Haha_

_I hate that I’m worrying them, but this is the scariest thing I’ve ever done_

_I mean fuck I’m turning to an FBI agent for help to come out, that clearly means I’m beyond desperate_

 

 **Private Number** (12:18pm)

_Just own it! Take desperate to a new level_

_I’m pansexual, so I understand how it feels to question who you are, and how scary it is to tell others._

_If Jonas isn’t supportive—and I’m sure he will be, I promise—then you don’t need him as a friend, anyway_

_You deserve to be who you are_

_And be proud of it_

 

 **Isak** (12:21pm)

_I think I’ll FaceTime him_

_You and Mikael are free to join in lol_

 

 **Private Number** (12:21pm)

_u couldn’t make us look away if u wanted 2!_

 

 **Private Number** (12:22pm)

_Sorry, Mikael again_

 

“And now we wait,” Even sighs, watching as Isak closes out of the messaging app and opens up the FaceTime one. He lingers over Jonas’s contact for a while, and Even, Mikael, and Noora hold their breath as they wait from him to press call.

“Do you think he’s going to decide not to?” Noora asks, sitting on the arm of Even’s chair.

Even shrugs, “I don’t know. He seems scared, but also… I think he really wants to do this.” He looks up at Noora, a small smile on his face. “I’m pretty sure all three of us know how it feels to sit there with the admission on the tip of our tongues. You have to tell _somebody,_ eventually. You can’t keep it in forever. And I think Jonas is the safest person for Isak to tell.”

“I agree,” Mikael murmurs. Isak still lingers, probably doubting himself. Even wishes he could be there to reassure him in person. “I think this is going to go well. And I’m sure Isak knows that, too, but he’s scared.”

“We should open up a hotline for helping lgbt youth through their problems,” Noora says, and Even bursts into laughter (but quiet laughter, because it is still an office building, and they _are_ doing illegal stuff).

“I didn’t go through 8 years of training just to give it all up so soon,” Even teases, and Noora immediately agrees. Mikael’s eyes are still glued on the screen, though, and Even soon realizes why—the phone is ringing. Isak had finally gotten the balls to press call.

Soon, Jonas’s face fills the screen. Mikael swoons, Noora grips Even’s hand in anticipation, and Even’s stomach twists into knots. All of them are on the edge of their seats, waiting for Isak to say it, for him to get the reassurance and validation that they all know he must be craving.

“Hey, Jonas,” Isak says, and Even pulls his headphones off so Noora and Mikael can lean in and hear, too. “There’s something I wanted to tell you. It’s pretty hard for me to say, and I kind of had to be talked into saying it, but it needs to be said. I deserve to be who I am, and to be proud of who I am.”

Even’s heart soars.

  
_PLUS ONE._

Mikael and Even walk into the Kaffebrenneriet like zombies. Nights at work have gotten later and mornings have gotten earlier, and Mikael keeps swearing they’re so close to quitting that they’ve already typed up their two weeks notice. Even knows it’s a bluff, but the idea _does_ sound tempting, when he thinks about it.

But he’s out of the office now, for a whole day, so he and Mikael can sit at KB for as long as they want to. They order coffee and some food and sit down and, god, it’s so nice to sit down somewhere that isn’t a government provided office chair.

“So,” Mikael begins, picking at one of the croissants between them, “what do you plan on doing for the rest of our first—and probably last ever—day off?”

“I don’t know, honestly,” Even admits. “I kind of want to sleep all day, but I have some errands to run. Housework and shit like that.”

“I wonder what Isak and Jonas are doing.”

“Weren’t they making plans on going to the skatepark today, or something?”

Mikael nods. “Yeah, I think you’re right.” They smile, giving Even a mischievous look. “We should show up at the skatepark and see if we can ‘accidentally’ run into them.”

“That sounds like stalking.”

“Even, we monitor their phones. We’re pretty far past that point.”

“Yeah, okay, true.” Even leans back in his chair, and ends up going back just far enough that he can see a boy sitting at the table behind them. The boy is holding a laptop and black electrical tape, and is clearly arguing with the boy across from him (his back was to Even, but Even could tell the intensity of the argument by the laptop boy’s face alone).

Even puts his chair back down, straining his ears to try and hear them.

_“I’m telling you, they’re real! And if you’re so worried about it, just put the tape over your cameras.”_

_“But bro, what about Skype or FaceTime?”_

_“Just move the tape off!”_

_“How do you even know they’re real?”_

_“Because I talked to one, Magnus, I_ told _you that. He’s the one who talked me into coming out to Jonas. I showed you the text messages.”_

_“Those were so fake!”_

_“What? No, they weren’t!”_

_“I don’t believe you for a second, Isak.”_

_“Fine, then. I hope your FBI agent enjoys watching you jerk off to lesbian porn.”_

_“Probably just as much as yours enjoys watching you jerk off to gay porn!”_

_“I have tape over my camera!”_

Even stops listening, leaning over to tap Mikael’s shoulder. Mikael, who has a mouth full of coffee and chocolate, just raises their eyebrows. “Dude, Isak is sitting right behind you. I think. I can’t really see his face because his back is to us, so I’m not 100%... But everything he said about coming out lined up with my Isak, so I’m 100%.”

Mikael’s jaw drops, allowing chewed-up chocolate chip muffin to drop out of their mouth and onto the plate. Even cringes. “Even, you _have to_ go talk to him,” Mikael insists.

“I’m not sure he’s too keen on being friends with someone who regularly watches his phone.”

“Go talk to him, and if it goes well, ask our supervisor for a new assignment.”

Even looks back over Mikael’s shoulder, thinking it over. There’s no harm in just going up to him, right? There’s nothing illegal about it. Even takes a swig of his coffee and stands, walking over to Isak’s table to the soundtrack of Mikael’s clapping.

Isak and Laptop Boy give Even a weird look when he approaches, and Even’s chill, witty introductory line goes straight out of his head. He panics instead, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his badge holder. Does he feel like an asshole when he flashes his FBI ID and badge? Yes, but it’s the only move he’s got.

“Hi, I’m Agent Even Bech Næsheim, and I couldn’t help but overhear the conversation and you two have been having.” He glances at Isak and nearly does a double take—iPhone cameras and HP webcams do _nothing_ for this boy’s beauty, holy fucking hell. “I’m part of a top secret assignment, one I’m not usually at liberty to discuss. And I will stand by and abide by that promise I made. However, if I were to accidentally drop my unlocked phone on the table, and you two were to accidentally see what’s on there, there would be no harm, correct?”

Isak, who looks absolutely terrified, nods once. So Even pulls out his phone, unlocks it, and dramatically ‘drops’ it on the table. It’s opened to the photos of the texts he’d sent Isak, and he can tell from Isak’s face that he recognizes them.

Isak looks up. “Y-You’re the one—”

“I’m not saying that I am,” Even interrupts. He allows a small—probably enamored and drunk in love—smile to cross his face. “But I’m not saying that I’m not, either. Maybe… Maybe you and I could go for coffee sometime. Maybe tomorrow evening, after I talk to my supervisor about repositioning me. What do you think?”

“I think that, if you are the FBI agent monitoring my computer, you know a shit ton of personal information about me. Credit card numbers, weird fetishes, my Netflix preferences.”

“The fact that you thought How To Get Away With Murder was an actual tutorial on how to get away with murder, so you started planning the perfect crime.”

Isak grins. “Hey, man, you’re the FBI agent. How did I do?”

“You would’ve been in cuffs 3 days after they discovered the body.”

“Damn.” Isak leans back, and Even tries not to look down at Isak’s body in those tight ass skinny jeans. (And he succeeds, because he’s a composed adult, of course.) “Maybe you could help me plan it out.”

“I have to say,” Even flirts, “becoming the next Bonnie and Clyde wasn’t my idea of where I wanted this relationship to go.”

“Oh? What were you thinking?”

Even shrugs. “How about coffee, for starters?”

“Yeah, okay.” Isak picks up Even’s phone, handing it back over. “You have my number. Call me.”

“I will,” Even promises. Finally, he turns to the other boy, who’s just been staring with wide eyes the whole time. “Put tape over your webcam, bro. I promise no agent wants to watch you jerk off. Also, read some articles about lesbian porn and I promise it won’t turn you on anymore. Unless, of course, you get off on misogyny and lesbophobia.” Laptop Boy hurriedly shakes his head, and Even laughs, patting his shoulder. “Great. It was nice to meet you both.”

“You too, Even,” Isak smiles. “Quick question, does it turn you on when people call you _Agent_ in the bedroom?”

“You know, I don’t think anyone ever has. So I don’t know.”

“Cool, I’ll be the first.”

Even nearly choked on his spit as he nods, and then says his goodbyes again before heading back to his table. Mikael is staring when Even sits down, and after a few minutes of the stink eye, Even demands to know what’s up.

“You just flirted with him by offering to plan a perfect murder, Even. And it _worked._ I fucking hate you, you stupid fucking sex god.”

Even just grins, looking down at his phone. Isak had already sent himself a text, presumably to get Even’s number.

This theory proves true moments later.

 

 **Isak** (9:28am)

_Hey Even, it’s Isak :P_

_Just wanted to say I hope you don’t get in trouble with your boss for us going out. It’s totally cool if you want to back out for that_

 

 **Even** (9:29am)

_Dating my assignment is definitely against protocol._

_But who gives a fuck about protocol?_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @femmevilde


End file.
